The Shinigami Legend: Karin Kurosaki
by Shirosaki-Rin
Summary: Karin and Yuzu were always together, that is, until a terrible tragedy befalls Karin? Separated from Yuzu Karin is forced to take care of herself alone. Can she manage? And why is Karin calling heself Yuki Shirosaki? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Ohayo minna!**

**I am writing this idea that popped straight into my head (kinda like eating a soul candy!)**

**I don't know what to do with it so here it is!**

* * *

Prologue

Karin's P.O.V

I was being shaken awake up by none other than Yuzu.

"Karin, Karin we are going to be late for for our first day in middle school!"

I look up my eyes squinting because of the sunlight leaking through the window and I see

that she is already dressed in her uniform, which consisted of a blue sailor shirt and blue

skirt.

"Just five more minutes, Yuzu..." I murmured still half asleep

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"No..." I said sleepily

"It's 7:05! We are really late!" Yuzu yelled

"No we aren't late..." I said managing to get up

"Of course we are late silly!"

"You forgot this last year too, but its the first day of school it's ok to be late!" I said

"Why would it be okay to be late, Karin?" Yuzu said with a very confused look on her face.

I chuckled "You forgot again huh? Remember every year there's a introduction ceremony

that lasts about three hours no one really attends that, and they don't even care if you are late anyway"

Yuzu said "I still don't wanna be late"

When she said that I was already putting on my uniform.

Normal P.O.V

Karin and Yuzu were walking to school.

And then a couple of guys came from around the corner and said hi.

"Karin! Hey"

"What do you want Hiko, Koru?" She replied not bothering to hide her agitation.

"Still cruel as always huh? And is that how you treat an old friend?" Hiko said melodramatically.

"An old friend who broke my arm while playing soccer" Karin said

"Your one to hold a grudge..." He muttered

" I heard that!" She said while holding his head in a head lock as she hit his head.

"And you still have that iron grip despite looking so weak"

That remark earned him a punch

"That uniform, your going to Gekkokon Midschool?" Koru said

"Nice of you to notice, so can you tell me what other middle school there is in Karakura Town?" Karin said sarcastically.

Koru scratched his head.

"So how is life trea-" Hiko was cut of by being slammed into the wall.

Karin's P.O.V

I whipped my head in Hiko's direction.

It was a hollow, a big one.

"Hiko, Kuro, Yuzu RU-" I too was slammed to the wall.

I start to get up blood trickling from my now empty left eye socket.

'It hurts it really hurts ow ow! I've got to fight and protect my sister' I thought

"Karin, whats happening?" Yuzu said ran to my side with tears streaming down her face.

"Yuzu, take Hiko and Koru and r-run" I said desperation leaking from my voice.

" I can't leave you!" Yuzu chocked out through her tears

"Yuzu please, I don't want to do this but you have to listen to me"

Yuzu nodded.

"You have to run, I can take care of everything here and please don't tell Ichi-nii any of this, If I don't come back I will be not be dead, I have to do something after I defeat this thing so please run I don't want you to die" I managed to choke out.

Yuzu Just nodded tears flooding my shirt as Yuzu hugged me.

"Remember Yuzu, I love you, n-now l-l-leave, RUN!" I shouted

"Hiko, Hiko, Hiko! Get up! We have to run!" Yuzu screamed.

Yuzu screams where in vain it was to late Hiko was dead, his spirit lingering around his body, in shock, petrified.

"Yuzu! He's gone! Just run and don't look back!" I yelled

She ran so fast I could barely keep up with her, I watched her while she ran out of sight.

'I know that I'm no match but I have to try, I'm gonna run into the opposite direction find a soccer ball and beat this thing'

'I have to wait for an opening and run'

'1-2 there! 3' I sprinted into the opposite direction of the hollow heading towards the old park I used to play soccer with my friends.

After running after whats seemed like hours I make it to the park

Normal P.O.V

Karin made it to the park after running for what seemed like hours to her but in reality it was only a few minutes.

Karin is searching desperately for a soccer ball and finally finds one.

"Finally I found it! Now all that's left is to kick your dirty ass!" She exclaimed

Karin kicked the ball straight into the hollows mask.

"Yes I got it!" Karin said with excitement.

She turned around far too early.

Karin's victory dance was interrupted by excruciating pain as she was slammed down to the ground.

Karin stood up suddenly feeling no more pain. And she could see through her left eye again , she had a little difficulty breathing though, She looked down and saw a chain dangling from her chest and the worst part, it was broken. She looked up and saw a man with a green hat slicing through the hollows mask like it was nothing.

"Hat n' clogs!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" He said with an odd voice.

"Hat n' clogs! Why am I standing over my body and whats up with this chain here?" Karin said

"..."

"Answer!" Karin screeched

"You are dead"

"WHAT?" Karin choked on her lack of air.

"You'll now have to go to the soul society, and live there"

"W-w-wait! is there any way to stay alive?!" Karin said desperately

"There would be a way, if your body wasn't so injured"

Urahara walked over to her soul and said "it's time you go Karin"

"Wait! Can you keep my death a secret and hide my body? I don't want Yuzu to suffer knowing that I died" she said as a single tear fell.

"I can try, goodbye Kurosaki Karin" Urahara placed the hilt of his Zanpacto at her head, he had preformed the Konso and Karin was gone leaving behind her unmoving limp body.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it was my pleasure to write it so kisses and love**

**Rin-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**I think it was satisfactory! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I

Normal P.O.V

"What do you mean you can't find Karin?!" Ichigo roared slamming his hand on a nearby table.

"It's just as we said, there's no trace that she is even in Karakura town, She and Hiko probably eloped, now your wasting my time, if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave" The cop said.

"That bastard! karin would never elope with that damn bastard Hiko, she hates his guts!" Ichigo said.

After Karin died Urahara kept his promise and disposed of her body by burying it.

He also disposed of Hiko's body along with hers so that Karin's last wish would be fulfilled.

Yuzu's sobbing was interrupted by ichigo saying"It's alright, we'll find her"

Yuzu nodded while trying to wipe her tears.

...

Meanwhile:

Karin's P.O.V

"Yuzu close the shutters" I mumbled not realizing that its not a dream.

"Yuzu?" I opened my eyes to see, that I'm not in my precious bed but I'm lying down in the middle of a dark ally.

"Where am I?" I ask no one in particular

I hear a feminine voice in my mind say 'In the soul society'

"What? Who are you? Whats your name?" I asked to the voice but in vain for there was no answer.

I get up and see that I'm wearing an old kimono grayish blueish I guess.

"Hello? Hello?" I shout

An old man replies and said "Hello, what is your name little one?"

Not wanting to give my name to a stranger she said "My name Yuki Shirosaki, where are we?" I said

"We are in the soul society" he said with scratchy old voice

"I kinda figured that considering I'm dead! Where in the soul society?" I said irritably

"We are in the Rukongai district 78 The Hanging Dog" he said wisely

I hear a bang behind me so I looked back and saw that there was nothing and I look back and the old man was gone.

"Stupid old geezers these days" I muttered

'I think we should explore the place a bit' said that mischievous feminine voice.

'My hunger must be getting the best of me, either that or I have developed a case

Schizophrenia' I thought

...

'Ive been walking for hours! And no one will spare anything to eat!' I grumpled and then something caught my eye a couple of kids my age trying to steal some food.

There were three of them, Three girls

One of them was distracting the shop keeper while the other tied the keepers feet to the table. As soon as she was done all three took each a bucket of candy and food and ran the shop keeper saw them and tried to run after them but found that his feet were tied so he quickly untied them and caught up to them quickly.

'Thats it I'll help them' I ran after them and on my way picked up a soccer ball.

I hear them talking "Maybe we should drop the stuff and run" I hear the blonde girl say.

"No way after all the trouble we went to get this? Don't think so" the brunette girl said.

"You heard her Lisa!" A black haired girl said.

"B-but he's catching up!" She started to tear up.

"This way Lisa, Korra!" The girl said pointing to his left.

They turn and the man is just about to catch him until I step in.

"Steady, 1…2 ..3!" I concentrate my spiritual pressure into the ball and shot it right to the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt" I grinned

They gawked at me.

"What's wrong? You better stop gaping like idiots! It makes you look stupid, and move it he'll be up at any minute!"I said

"Okay!"

...

"Thanks a lot for helping us! could you at least tell us your name?" The blonde said.

"It's fine! My pleasure, I'm Yuki Shirosaki whats your name?"I replied

"I'm Lisa! And that over there is my sis Korra!" She pointed towards the neck length haired brunette

"And I'm Shion!" Shion said.

"No time to ask anything else though we have to get back to the hanger!" Korra said.

"The hanger?" I asked with a confused look

"We'll explain it when we get there! Now for the mean time lets go!" Shion said grabbing the bucket under one arm and the other dragging me to the hanger.

...

"We made it!" Shion yelled at the building in front of her.

It was big kinda looked like a farm house and you could hear the sound of people all over the place.

Shion opened the door and said "We're back! And we have someone who helped us get away from the old geezer!"

A little boy ran up to Korra "Korra, Lisa, You're back!"

"Didn't think we could do it huh lil bro?" Korra said with a smile

"No I thought you could do it from the start!" The little boy grinned

"Okay, okay enough with the touching reunion, hand over the grub!" A teenaged boy said.

"Right!" Lisa handed him the buckets one by one and he divided it into ten separate bags that goes to each one of us.

"Why ten bags though? We are only nine!" Someone said

"We have a new member that's why, oh yeah you whats your name?" He pointed at me.

"U-ummm... I'm Ka-no Yuki Shirosaki" I decided to live with a new name, a new identity.

"Here's your share, Shirosaki"

"Umm Yuki is fine!" I said quickly

...

(1 month later)

"Sayonara minna!" I said wiping tears from my eyes

"Good bye Yuki-san" someone said

"I'm going, bye!" And I run out of the hanger.

I suddenly hear a giggling voice "You think she knows about us yet?"

"Probably" a male voice said

"Well yes she has to have had to , she is going to go become shinigami right now, right?" A feminine voice said.

"Can you please tell me who you are I have been hearing you guys since I got here" I practically begged.

"Meditate and you shall find what you seek" The feminine voice faded

"Whatever you never answer anyway" I grumbled

...

Karin's P.O.V

'So I have 78 districts to go through, great why couldnt I have ended up in the first district? ahh so stupid!'

'Whiney one isnt she?' A male voice said

'Yeah I know, she is annoying' a high pitched female voice said

'Now now leave her alone she is only impatiant!' A feminine voice said.

'Aw great now she is ignoring us' The male one said.

'Its because your so annoying' The one that sounded like a little girl giggled

'Shut up, everyone cant you see that she is annoyed?'

And the voices fade.

_N_ext time: Karins journy through the rukongai districts!

* * *

**What do you think I think its a bit rushed, well reveiw or giant chappy bunny will eat food or dont AND GIANT CHAPPY BUNNY WILL EAT YOU!**

**Like it? Thanks a bunch and follow!**

**Hate it? Go fuck yourself.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thankss for reading I apreciate it!OwO!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Wait, didn't I see this place already? Yeah I have!" Realization struck Karin like a knife, she is dead tired and hasn't moved an inch from the same place.

" AAAAAAAA! I have been walking around the hanging dog for hours! And it turns out that I still ended up in the same damned place!" Karin shouted to no one in particular .

Karin heard a large bang just like when she arrived at the soul society she whipped her head around only to see everything is normal she looks back and finds the old man sitting int front of her drinking tea.

"Who the hell are you old geezer?" Karin yelled

"My name is of no importance, for I am only here to help you..." The old man said wisely.

"I don't need your help old geezer so leave me alone!" Karin shouted

"But it looks to me that you can not get out of this district..."

"So? What does it matter to you?" Karin yelled out to the geezer.

"Concentrate your Spirit Energy to your eyes and follow the path that you seek" and with that his figure faded away along with his voice.

"Wait, what do you mea-" Karin said too late, he was gone.

Karin decided to try what he said.

Karin concentrated her spirit energy into her eyes just like when she concentrated it into her soccer ball, after karin did this she sees a thread wrapped around her eyes and limbs.

'Cut the thread' She hears the old man bat can't see him.

Karin cuts the thread and feels something different she opens her eyes and sees a sign saying [EXIT FROM THE HANGING DOG TO DISTRICT #77"]

"Yes!" Karin screamsy in excitement.

...

District by district, Karin had been going through all the districts watching as each district gets richer and richer and the people in it living better and fuller lives.

Karin was moving through the districts one by one using the trick the old man taught her it all worked fine until she arrived at district #10

A group of men wearing Shinigami clothing had appeared in front of her.

"It seems like one of the Rukongai kids figured out the trick huh? What do we do boss?" The Shabby man said.

The one that looked like the boss said "Kill her"

"Yessir!" The rest shouted in excitement.

Upon these words Karin's stomach did 15 backflips and a somersault and Karin started panicking 'Die? I just got here, I can't die now!' In Karin's panic she did not notice the man that managed to get behind her but she noticed far to late.

Pain shooting through her nerves and the sound of breaking bones was heard.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" Karin said while being slammed to the ground.

"Finish her!" The boss ordered.

"I can't die now, I still want to live! Aaaaaaa" Karin screamed with new found determination, Karin stands up and despite her injuries, charges into the group of men.

Karin punches the man who gave her her injuries in the head knocking him unconscious and kicks the other man in his *ahem* and watches while he slowly falls not noticing her injury had increased she fell due to exhaustion and is unable to move leaving the remaining 3 men free to kill her.

"Leave her, she will die of her injuries anyway, for the things she has done to us she deserves to die a long and painful death" The boss said.

The men took their leave leaving Karin to die in her puddle of blood.

"I g-guess th-this is the e-end? I-I J-just w-w-wish that I could have s-seen Yuzu And I-Ich-nii I a-" With that Karin falls unconscious

...

Karin's eyes creaked open seeing the bright lights and mumbled "Am I in heaven?"

A chuckle was heard and a voice saying "No you aren't, silly!"

Karin opened her eyes to see a middle aged woman staring down on her.

She had beautiful Light pink hair and Dark green eyes Long hair and to bangs coming down to frame her face.

"I-I thought I was dead, what happened?" Karin managed to stutter out.

"Well you see I found you lying in a puddle,of your own blood with terrible injuries so I brought you here and dressed your wounds!" She said

"But it doesn't hurt at all" Karin said while taking of the bandages only to find that there is only some blood stains and no scar.

"Amazing! I brought you in yesterday but you have already healed!" The woman said in awe.

'Thank you whoever healed me' Karin thought, knowing that she couldn't have healed that fast.

"Why don't you eat? You must be hungry!" And she smiled a big smile.

* * *

**sorry for being late and also the short chapter too!**

**love ya! **

**Rin-chan**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm done with this chappy tried to make it long...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An Encounter With a Teacher

Previously: after an Encounter with the old man she saw when she came to the soul society, Karin figures out the secret to getting through the Rukongai districts, she had no problem until the 10th district where a group of men try and stop her from getting to the Sereitei and gives her serious injuries, on the verge of death a woman finds Karin in her own puddle of blood and dresses her wounds but when Karin wakes up noticing that she had miraculously healed from her injuries as the woman had no clue about her healing.

Normal P.O.V

"Well yes I am kinda hungry now that you mention it!" Karin laughs nervously.

"I knew you would be hungry when you woke up so I prepared some soup for you" she said pulling out a bowl of soup from her side.

...

Karin got done with her soup quickly.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I must get going" Karin said with the most polite voice she could muster up.

"Are you sure? A couple hours ago you had terrible injuries your body may be healed but it is still exhausted" she said with a worried look.

"In the first place I had been headed towards the Sereitei! There's no way I could trouble you with my being her!" Karin said while trying to stand up.

The woman chuckled "Are you sure that your body agrees?" Watching Karin fail at standing up.

Karin blushed 50 shades of red (See what I did there?).

"I assure you, you are not troubling me by being here, in fact it's an honor hosting someone with such high spiritual pressure, you see not many people can get past that barrier that separates the districts, especially Hanging Dog citizens!" She said brightly.

"Wait, so you knew I was from the Hanging Dog?" Karin said.

"Of course!"

"B-But how?" Karin asked in confusion.

"Your clothes of course! In each district there is a set clothing that the soul arrives In when they arrive at the soul society, and it obvious that your new here cause you haven't had change of clothes yet, and it just so happened that your clothing is from the 78th district also on the inside of your kimono has a marking with the number of your district too!" She said cheerfully.

Karin scrambled to see the inside of her Kimono and sure enough she found the number 78 and a picture under it, it was a rope tied in a noose hanging a dog that's thrice it's size, Karin wondered how the district got its name, it was such a weird name.

"You found it right? Well now that your up you should try to shower, and I'll give you a change of clothes too!" She said.

Karin blushed suddenly realized how dirty she was, she looked like a street rat who had just been ran over by a car and fell in the toilet.

"U-um ok thank you v-very much!" Karin said, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous.

"No need to be all nervous around me, just consider me family" she said.

"Ok-kay, I'll be going now, can you tell me where the shower is?" Karin asked politely.

"Back hall on the left! Sixth room!" She said.

"Thanks!" Karin said leaving the room, but just before she she left, she asked something.

"I didn't catch your name before, what is your name, I'm Karin, Karin Kurosaki" Karin said feeling safe enough to tell the woman her real name.

"Kurosaki? As in Ichigo Kurosaki?!" The woman shouted in shock.

"Uuuhhh, y-y-yeah I'm his sister...d-do you know him?" Karin stuttered hoping she won't hurt her.

"Of course I do! He is a legend around here! And all over the soul society too! He fought Aizen, he was the star of the winter war, everyone loves him and admires him too, he even infiltrated the Sereitei, going against all the odds and captains and vice captains to save the love of his life..." She said with a dreamy voice.

Karin choked on her own spit while laughing "R-Rukia? T-The love of his life, aha hahahah" Karin kept laughing.

She completely ignored Karin and was still counting on her fingers how many achievements he had gotten.

"So what is your name?" Karin asked interrupting her unique babbling.

"I am Yoroko Shihoin"

This time it was Karins turn to be surprised.

"Shihoin?! Your related to Yoroichi?" Karin asked.

"She is my sister, do you know her?" Yoroko said.

"Of course I do! She helped Ichi-nii train for bankai!" Karin exclaimed in shock.

"Good to know she is alive.. I guess" she seemed kinda sad so Karin didn't want to pry any further, after all it may be Personal.

"I'm going to go shower, ok?" Karin said feeling more comfortable than before.

...

Karin was showering feeling the hot beads of water trickling down her body, as a hundred thoughts poured through her mind, how she has to protect her sister and how she keeps...

...

Karin was done showering and found a note that was slipped under the door 'Your clothes are outside of the door'.

...

Karin got her clothes on which consisted of shorts that stop mid thigh and a short sleeved dark purple shirt with words saying, don't mess with me!

Karin really like the clothes.

...

Karin returned to the room where she woke up and found that Yoroko was not there, thinking that Yoroko had to have some privacy she decided to wait for her.

Karin wanted to train before entering the Shinigami Academy and tried to remember what Kisuke had said about getting a sword it's name was umm err Zanpato? Zatanpo? Se couldn't remember the name of it but brushed off that small problem and decided to work on remembering what Kisuke said, he said to Ichigo that to talk to his sword he had to umm what Kisuke said she couldn't remember, but a memory crossed her mind, when she heard a voice saying "Meditate and shall find what you seek" and just then Karin remembers what Kisuke said "if you meditate you should be able to talk to your Sword!"

"Yes I got it! All I have to do is meditate right?" She shouted in excitement.

...

Karin started to meditate, She found it kind of hard to meditate but did it nonetheless, soon Karin felt herself spinning as if being thrown into another dimension, she opens her eyes and finds herself in a completely different place than before.

She was in front of a mansion, the mansion was a mix of colors and the obvious ones she could make out was four colors: icy blue, Red, Green, and Violet. The mansion had to be crafted by a master it was just so beautiful to be a normal piece of art.

In front of the mansion there were trees, the had no leaves, they looked frozen but the weirdest thing happened after her eyes were set on the trees, they set fire to a brilliant shade of Blue fire yet the ice didnt melt it was just sitting there unaffected and so were the trees.

It was a beautiful sight.

It was dazzling.

Karin had a strange urge to go touch that fire, reaching her hand out she put her hand in the fire, surprisingly it was neither hot nor cold, it was both at the same time it was so indescribable, she couldn't comprehend such a phenomena.

Suddenly she heard giggling and a feminine voice.

She looks over to the source and sees a woman a little girl and teen guy.

"You are confused I can guess that" She said.

"Who are you guys?" Karin said.

"We are your Zanpakto" The womanly female said.

"W-wait you are my Zanpakto?" Karin asked cautiously.

"Yes that's right!" The other said while giggling.

"Where are we? I don't know how I got here either!" Karin asked a little to quickly.

...

Yoroko walked into the room that Karin was meditating in and saw Karin meditating and instantly said "Already speaking to her Zanpakto, she really is talented Yoroichi..."

...

"We are in your inner world, the place that we Zanpakto rest" The guy said.

"B-b-b-but h-how did I-I-I get here?"Karin stuttered

"When you meditated of course! You wanted to talk to us right? So here we are haha..." The little girl giggled.

"What are your names?" Karin asked out of curiosity.

"Our name are..."

"Sorry I couldn't hear you" Karin said.

"I will say it again, our names are..."

"I still can't hear you"

"She isn't ready, ... Yet" The male said.

"Until next time Karin-chan" The little girl smiled sadly

And then Karin's vision turned black.

...

Karin woke up with Yoroko staring over her.

"Um Hi Yoroko-San!" Karin said.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Yoroko!" Yoroko said, sounding more and more like Yoroichi, in Karins opinion that is.

"Right Yoroko!"

"I have to go get groceries, stay here kay?" She said

"No, no, I'll get the groceries, ok? It's the least I could do since you let me stay here!" Karin said quickly.

"If your sure about that, here!" Yoroko said while handing her a list of things to get.

"Ok I'll be seeing you!" Karin said while running out of the house, but ran back in realizing that she had no money.

"Um how much will all these cost? And can you give me some money to pay for it?" Karin said casually.

"It should cost about three hundred Ronas! Here take four hundred just in case..."

She said.

"Ok see ya!" Karin once again ran out of the house.

...

"Let's see um I think I've got everything, yeah time to head back!"

She grabbed the groceries and started to walk back to Yorokos place.

She saw a shortcut back to her place and follows it.

A man appears in front of her and said "Ow wow we have a looker here! How bout we have some fun ehh?"

"No way in hell!" Karin was innocent but she knows exactly how he wants to have fun due to a painful session with her father, He told Karin but not Yuzu, Karin always wondered why though.

"I didn't want to have to kill you but I have no choice huh? I'll be reported if I don't!"

He grinned nastily.

The man pulled out a Zanpakto, where he got it is beyond Karin anyway.

He swung his sword with as much force and speed as he could muster up, and proceeded to cut Karins left shoulder, only hanging on by a bit of skin.

"Argggggghhhghh! I-I-it hurts" Karin screamed

Karin's nerves filled with excruciating pain as her arm is severed from her body apart from hanging on by a bit of skin.

"Aaaaaasrgghhghhhghy, it really hurts" Karin continued to scream.

Until a bright light was seen and Karin was no longer feeling any pain.

She looked towards her arm only to see that her shirt was torn but that was it, her arm had been reattached.

"W-w-w-wai-it w-what happened?" Karin was freaking out as the man saw what happened and said "m-monster! That's what you are!" He scrambled to run away.

"What on earth happened" Karin thought to herself, as a million thoughts pour through her mind.

...

Karin walked through the door of Yorokos house only now realizing how big the place was and that she had no idea where to go now, but was saved by Yoroko herself entering the hall.

"W-what happened to you Karin?" She said shocked and worried at the same time.

"Well you see..."

...

Karin watched as Yorokos face turned into anger, fear, and finally happiness.

"B-but h-how did you heal that fast? This is really confusing but all in all I'm glad that you healed in the first place, or else you would have died" Yoroko said while hugging Karin.

Karin was wide eyed never being hugged in such a soft matter slowly hugged back

Karin broke the hug first and said "Sorry for worrying you!" Karin said.

And silence became.

"Why did you come all the way to the tenth district?" She asked Karin

"I wanted to become a Shinigami like my brother, s-so I can see my family again, even if they can't see me, and so a soul doesn't get k-killed by a hollow, l-like me" Karin replied.

"And you think you can go to the Academy without any training? They have an entrance exam you know..." She said.

"I do know that but... I don't know anyone who could train me..." Karin said sadly.

"Your looking at someone who could train you" She said.

"W-wait you don't mean t-that" Karin stuttered

"Yup I mean exactly that!" She said brightly.

"But do you know how to fight?" Karin asked.

"Did you ever wonder how Yoroichi got so good at her skills? The Shihoin clan trains the daughters of the headmaster to protect themselves and I'm offering to teach you, the secret art our clan holds, will you accept?" She offered.

"Of course I will Yoroko! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, oh yeah training starts tommorow..." She grinned kinda evilly but Karin brushed it off.

...

* * *

**Did you like? I hope you do!**

**Sayonara,**

**Rin-chan**


	5. Chapter 4

**OHAYO MINNA!**

**Im here with another update!**

**enjoy!**

**if you don't understand something just pm me**

* * *

Chapter 3

A bead of sweat rolled down Karin's face as she muttered something along the lines, I'm going to die before I get to the Academy.

Yoroko swung her Zanpakto with a lot of force aiming for Karin's opening, Karin manages to block it in the nick of time before receiving a fatal wound and twists her body to try and kick her face but once again was blocked.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Do you want to kill me or something?!" Karin screeched.

"That's the point, if you get real practice by fighting you will be able to fight at the Academy better, and you will get real life practice!" She said.

"But... If you keep this up I will be dead before any of that happens!" Karin said.

"But this is just so much fun!" She said, trying to inflict another blow at Karin.

"You change too fast..." Karin said.

"What did You say?" She asked.

"U-um no-nothing" Karin replied

Karin wasn't able to dodge fast enough but just then she tried to step away, unconsciously performing a flash step with her own determination, but however unable to control where she flash stepped smashed into a near by bolder.

Then suddenly she hears a male voice inside her head burst out laughing.

'Did you guys see that? That was hilarious!' And continued his laughing fit.

'Yeah! That was kind of, funny huh?' the kid broke into a stifle of giggles.

'Shut up, stop acting like a bunch of imbeciles, it's not funny to laugh at other people's mistakes!' The woman said, but it sounded as if she was holding back some laughter behind that stoic face.

Karin got up holding her burning face, she had learned how ignore the voices in her head.

Karin tried to attack Yoroko but was blocked and was parried by Yoroko inflict a wound on Karin's ribs.

This time Yorokos change was dramatic"All I sense in your sword Is fear, and your thoughts of all the 'what ifs'" Yoroko said kind of coldly.

Karin opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Don't say that your still to weak and your afraid you might die, if you counter, its because your afraid of being killed, when you attack, you fear killing, and when you try to protect someone, you fear you could let them die, at this point, the only thing your sword speaks of, is senseless fright, and that's not good, what you do not need in battle, is fear, nothing will come of it"

Karin stood there opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish.

"If in a real battle you would have died if all you thought about was fear, remember these three rules"

She stopped for a moment before attacking Karin.

"One! If you counter, you don't let me cut you!" Karin parried her attack taking what she said into mind.

"Two! When you protect someone you don't let them die!"she practically shouted.

Karin realizing that she was right parried her attack and managed to scratch her face, but Yoroko was too fast and countered her with a kick in the gut, sending Karin into another bolder.

Karin could make out her words and figure through the dust while she said seriously "And when you attack, you kill!" Raising her sword above releasing an exceptional amount of Sprit Energy.

Karin taking her words to heart shows true determination and charges at Yoroko unconsciously using Flash step surprising Yoroko earning Yoroko a wound right below neck, thankfully.

"Training is over for today, you learned the lesson I was trying to teach you" she said brightly.

"But I just go-" Karin was interrupted.

"Don't say the rest, and besides you have other things to tend to" She said to Karin

Karin was confused "Like what?" She asked.

"Like speaking to your Zanpakto!" Yoroko said.

"B-But how did you..?" Karin asked, shock filling her face.

"I'm from the Shihoin clan, I have my sources, so that means I also knew that your ability to hear their names was blocked by your fear and so on, ask them, do it later after dinner though!" She said.

And with that they set off to have dinner.

...

Yoroko had prepared dinner herself leaving Karin to ponder about her Sensei's word, was she really that afraid? To make Yoroko that serious? Was she that weak that she feared everything that got In her way? Her thoughts were interrupted when Yoroko walked into the room pushing what looked like what waiters use to serve food.

Setting different kinds of food on the Table, after what looked like fifty plates of beef, chicken, turkey , stew, rice, curry, etc, Karin had never seen so many of her favorate foods set on one table by bow she was almost drooling.

"Do you like what you see? I made extra because your here, and we can discuss things over the time we are eating!" She said with a smile that lit up her thoughts.

...

"Nee, Yoroko, how do you know so much about the ways of the shinigami?" Karin asked while munching on her dinner.

"I figured you would ask that, well I used to be lieutenant of the eleventh squad" she said plainly.

"And you are a noble, why are you living out in the tenth district? You should be in the Sereitei!" Karin asked.

"I had too many restraints on me and I wasn't aloud to to do anything, they were about to marry me off to someone I didn't even know, so I ran away! Could you believe that?!" She said bluntly, Karin sweat dropped, so much like Yoroichi, a little bit to much to be coincidence.

"May I ask one last question?" Karin said.

"Sure why not?"

"Yoroichi can turn into a cat, can you turn into an animal like her?" Karin asked out of plain curiosity.

"Well actually I can, it's a trade secret of the Shihoin clan, I was planning to teach you later on before you set off to the Sereitei... Guess the cats out of the bag" she said

"What animal can you turn into?" Karin asked.

She smirked "Don't freak out" all of a sudden she disappeared.

Karin searched frantically to find her, she finds a snake where her clothes were.

Karin stared in awe.

Then she turned back into human form but this time she was naked.

Surprising Karin, Karin covered her eyes while embarrassed half to death "You can at least cross your legs!" She shouted while a blush appearing

"Everyone says that..." She said while cracking up laughing.

...

"Lesson Two! Commencing!" Yoroko said

"So what are we learning today?" Karin asked.

"Remember that time when you accidentally used a technique that made you faster and then you smashed into that bolder over there? We will be practicing that technique today! So you don't smash into a bolder again" She said holding back a laugh.

"But how do I do it though, before I did it by instinct, nothing mor nothing less, I don't even know what it's called!" Karin protested.

"That's what I'm here for right?" Karin silently agreed to her statement.

"Ok so how do I do it" Karin gave in.

"The name of the technique is Shunpo, otherwise known as Flash step, Shunpo or Flash step if you prefer, is a technique activated by concentrating your Spirit Energy into the balls and heals of your feet creating an extra boost of speed and power to help you boost off for a faster step, giving the illusion of flashing from one place to another almost instantly, but you must have an exceptional amount of Spirit Energy to keep this up for long" She said.

Noticing Karins discouragement she added "If you master this technique I'll reward you with teaching you how to change into the form of an animal like me and Yoroichi"

"Awsome! so what do I start with?" Karin said excitedly.

"We will be sparring, and keep in mind that I will be using flash step, the objective of this battle is... To strike me five times!"

'This should be easy' Karin thought.

"This lesson begins... Now!" She shouted.

Yoroko Shunpo'd behind Karin earning Karin a look of surprise and a deep gash on her back, Karin tried to hit her but failed miserably.

"Rule number 1! Never underestimate your opponent!" She yelled.

She swung her Zanpakto at Karins sword nocking it out of her hands, leaving Karin no choice but to use flash step to avoid her blows.

One problem...

Karin had no idea how...

Yoroko charged at Karin trying to inflict another fatal blow only for something peculiar to happen.

Karin moved out of the way, but not with Shunpo, with something completely different, something she had never seen before, something much faster, but the thing is she didn't control it, and smashed, not into the boulders, but through multiple boulders leaving body shaped holes.

Yorokos eyes widen while counting how many boulders she went through.

"One, two...four, five, wow nice one Karin, you inflicted for damage on yourself than I did!" Yoroko came up with a witty response to hide her surprise.

Yoroko took advantage of the situation while shouting "Rule number 2! Use all situations to your advantage!" She Shunpo'd to Karin while raising her Zanpakto.

Karin thought 'so I lose huh? I would have really liked to win...'

Higher...

Higher, she raised her blade, but suddenly she stopped, no, she froze, not moving an inch, just like a statue.

She heard a soft voice.

"Come here and call out to us"  
After that Karin's vision went black.

...

Karin awoke at the same place as before, in front of a colorful mansion, with trees surrounding her.

She admired the mansion once again, but something happened.

Three figures started to materialize in front of her.

A little girl with Blue eyes an long Aqua Blue hair, she was wearing a light blue summer dress.

A woman with dazzling Green eyes and light green hair, she was wearing shorts and a blouse.

A teenager with with spiky red hair and light gray eyes, he was wearing jeans and a shirt.

They were her Zanpakto.

"Now is not the time to chat, it is time you learned our names, you are in need of us right? Then call out to us and borrow our power"

Karin could only nod,she felt as if something was blocking her voice.

She tried to speak, but to no avail.

"Our names are..."

Suddenly her voice came back and she said "Okay"

...

Yoroko raised her sword getting ready to swing.

She swung, but one second too late, Karin had Shunpo'd away.

Karin shouted "Freeze everything in your path! Kori!"

Suddenly a sword started to materialize, it was pure white with a diamond hilt, with an snow flake hanging off the hilt by a chain, a pure white chain.

Yorokos eyes widen.

...

(Yorokos P.O.V)

'W-what?'I thought.

"I-impossible!" I managed to choke out.

'No soul reaper has ever been able to materialize their Zanpakto without an Asahuchi' (Spelling?)

'Never have I seen a soul reaper with such promise, this is amazing!' A voice inside her head said.(in short her Zanpakto.

'What the hell Yoroichi? Are you trying to raise a monster?'

...

Yoroko said "incredible!"

"I hope you can dodge this, Yoroko, cause I'm not sure if I can control this well enough" Karin raised her Zanpakto releasing an irrational amount of Spirit Energy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Karin swung her Zanpakto releasing hundreds of ice swords heading straight towards Yoroko.

** To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**I tried to improve so I'm satisfied!**

**Before you the chapter though, I want to thank FreeTraderBoewolf, who encouraged me and gave advice, and the one who always reviewed on my chapters, you always give me something to look forward to when I post, and I encourage you all to read his Fanfiction that's called The Shinso Gambit, it's a very good story about the anime most of us love, Rosario + Vampire.**

**Now, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Chapter five

(In the world of the living)

A girl with light brown hair was locked up in her room doing homework that she didn't want to do.

"Ahhhhh, to hell with it!" She screamed so loud that the whole house heard.

Suddenly a man knocked on the young woman's door, she reluctantly got up opening the door getting ready to dodge a hug from her dad, sure enough he did try to hug her and she did dodge him.

"My beautiful daughter shouldn't be saying things like 'To hell with it' you should be well mannered!" Isshin Kurosaki said, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Got a problem with it?!" Yuzu said sending him the coldest glare that could turn anyone to ice.

He opened his mouth to speak but saw that Yuzu would rip him up to pieces if he did.

He ran out crying saying something like "Ohh Masaki, our beautiful daughter has changed, what do I do, what do I do!"

...

Yuzu leaned her body to the side in her bed, her light hair pressed against her cheek. She felt that even though she was twelve and a half, she was still treated like a child—

"YUUUUUUUZZZZUUUUUU, SWWEEEEETHEEEARRRRTT!"

Yuzu pressed her eyes shut in frustration. The second thing that was causing stress for her was Isshin Kurosaki, her father. Usually, she could put up with her father's idiotic ranting, but now that she was entering Middle school, her father had made a transformation into even more of possessive moron.

The door to Yuzu's bedroom crashed open, with Isshin bounding in, his body a flash of green and red zigzagged stripes. He landed promptly in front of Yuzu's bed.

"Sweetheart! Time to wake up!" Isshin was leaning over Yuzu, his dark eyes closed as his face burst into a wide grin, a smile that sickened Yuzu even as she glanced up at him momentarily.

"Bite me," Yuzu grunted, slowly retreating under her comforter.

Isshin stared at her as a small sweat drop fell on his head. Suddenly his grin grew even wider,

"I can't bite you now, sweetheart! It's time for SCHOOOOOOOOOL!" With that, Isshin grabbed the black skull-covered comforter with his hands and threw it off, exposing Yuzu, who immediately shriveled into the fetal position due to the cold air now shocking her skin. Her eyes flashed red as she shakily stared up at her father, whose arms were now raised high above his head, the comforter flying above his head like a parachute.

"Y-y-y-you…." Yuzu ground her teeth.

"No Daughter of mine," Isshin eyes were practically invisible, his smile so huge. Yuzu felt her blood pressure rise, the smile sickening her stomach. Isshin laughed, his deep voice resonating throughout the house, "Is going to lie in bed the day before middle school in her Pink Polka-Dot Underwe—"

Yuzu had had enough.

"VANISH TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, IDIOT!" Flying out of bed, Yuzu landed a hard kick straight to her dad's neck, sending him flying out the window, glass shattering outside and landing on Isshin, who was lying face down below her on the ground.

...

Yuzu dressed in her now normal school attire, not giving a crap toward rules the school made.

She dressed in shorts under her school uniform skirt, a white sailer shirt, hair put up into a high ponytail with a skull shaped hair clip holding it up, and short bangs dropping over her right eye.

"Goat-chin! Could you drive me to school? I'm too lazy to walk" Yuzu called, Yuzu and Isshin both knew that that was a lie, Yuzu didn't want to walk by the place Karin disappeared from, her father of course agreed knowing that fact.

"Ahh of course I will my darling! Oh Masaki dear, my daughter has started to rely on me!"

"Shut up and let's go!"

"Yes yes no need to get impatient now" he said.

"Tch... whatever" she snorted

...

Yuzu was trying her best to pay attention to the lesson but was failing miserably, she understood everything but the teacher was to boring.

Yuzu's eyes were drooping 'if I just close my eyes for a bit nothing will happen right?' But before she could do that her teacher called her name.

"Yuzu, if you were paying attention like the rest of your class, you should be able to solve this easily" The teacher had said sounding like an angry boar.

Yuzu grunted "Fine"

"-oh and did I mention you had to write your steps on the black board?" Giggles and chuckles could be heard.

Yuzu made a face of disbelief "Why do I have to do that? Kawasaki?"

"YOU are to address me, Mr. Kawasaki-sensei and If you were paying attention, you should have no problem solving this, Kurosaki" He said, Yuzu could have sworn she heard the slightest bit of amusement.

"Che, Okay, fine" she snorted.

Yuzu walked to the black board, solving the equation with ease, and surprising both her sensei, and her fellow students.

Yuzu walked back to her chair resuming her tired composition.

"W-well done Kurosaki" He obviously did not expect her to solve it.

"Damned it! Why does she have to be so smart?" A female student murmured.

"She is smart and she has the looks!" Another said with hearts in his eyes.

A brown haired boy replied "Sadly, that's as far as it goes, her personality isn't nearly as great as her looks an brains, try to talk to her! She is unapproachable!"

"Yeah whe-" the female student had been interrupted by the teacher.

"Quiet! That's enoug-" Kawasaki-sensei was also cut off by the bell.

"Class dismissed!"

...

Whispers were heard, rumor after rumor was spread, and her reputation slowly rising, in a bad way though

But she heard something that made her crack.

"Yuzu changed these months because of Karin's disappearance, I hope she is alright" A petite girl said.

"You are so lame, you're still worrying about that sluttish whore?" That was what made her crack.

The one who said that comment felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to insult me, insult me to my face" Yuzu said with a horrifying glare.

...

Yuzu had been seeing ghosts more and more clearly after Karin disappeared.

One day she could see the ghosts clearly and, while she was able to see the plus ghosts, she could also see hollows, and for that reason she is headed towards the one that could help her, Kisuke Urahara.

...

Yuzu arrived in front of a certain candy shop, wanting to pick up hollow exterminating products.

"Hello! Hat and Clogs! Where are you!" Yuzu shouted.

A man with pale hair and a striped green and white hate covering his eyes came out of the shadows.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Yuzu?" He asked

"Just the usual products, nothing more" Yuzu emphasized on the word nothing.

"Right this way!"

...

Yuzu returned to her house after a couple hours at Urahara's.

Expecting to be annoyed some more by her father she got ready for it and entered the house.

Her dad had been wearing a disgusting pink kimono and was decorated with flowers.

"OHH, my sweet sweet daughter! I forgive you!" Isshin cried hysterically.

"You forgive me?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"AAAHH, sweety, you don't have to hide it anymore, but I can't see why you didn't tell me!"

'Crap did he find out already?' Yuzu thought in a panic.

.

.

.

"You got yourself a boyfriend! Ohhh Masaki our daughter is growing up so fast!" Isshin cried hugging the poster of her mother, Masaki.

"Eh?" Yuzu had gotten ready for the worst and this, THIS is what she almost had a panic attack for? Yuzu snapped

... Wait for it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. NOW

"ARRRGH!" Yuzu screamed and grabbed her father by the collar of his pink kimono, flinging him out the house in rage, "GO PASS OUT IN THE ABYSS OF YOUR LAME LIFE!" She yelled, ignoring Isshin's faint rebuttal, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**I'm trying really hard to improve so don't bash me okay?**

**I love you all!**

**look forward to the next CHAAAAPPPPEEEEHHH**


	7. Chapter 6

**I had this one ready! It was the one that took so long to update the last! I have a new poll! It's about Pairings for my fanfiction characters!.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter six**

Kurosaki Yuzu was walking down the streets, music blazing in her ears. She didn't want to listen to her surroundings, she tended to hear strange things and no, it was not those ghosts that were currently following her, it was something else, she couldn't figure out just what the hell it was, not that she tried all that hard but still.

She felt a shiver roll down her spine and just knew that a hollow had appeared. And it was made even more clear to her when a giant, deformed foot landed in front of her.

She stopped and looked and god, could that thing get more ugly? It was all twisted and mangled and it just looked so god damn wrong that she just didn't know how to react.

It lifted it's big clumsy arm, what she assumed to be the hand was curled into a fist, it was glowing with red energy and it occurred to her that she should probably move and not just stand there like some dumb ass retard and let that big thing flatten her.

The arm began to move down towards her, slowly at first and gaining speed as it went down,Yuzu looked at it then jumped to the side, just narrowly avoiding getting herself flattened by the damn thing in front of her.

If she did get flattened then she was sure that Ichi-nii would kill her, whenever he came back from wherever the hell he was, she hardly ever saw him anymore but she still missed him more than anything and sometimes it hurt to think about him but then she forced herself to think even more about it

Sometimes when it hurt too much, she wrote it down. She didn't know why she did it, it just felt right to do.

The hollow lifted it's arm again and swung it, Yuzu hopped to the side again.

Sometimes she thought about that girl Ichi-nii had in his closet, Rukia was her name, she was nice but Yuzu knew that she had secrets and she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know what those secrets were.

Something cold landed on her nose and she looked up just to have more of the cold substance land on her face, it was snow, she noticed. It was white, had a lot of different forms but it was just so pretty.

She had loved the snow when she was small, she would have snowball fights with her mom and Ichi-nii, she didn't remember those times too well but she had gotten Ichi-nii to tell her about it when she was smaller and couldn't sleep.

"Move dammit!" she heard someone yell before she was pushed away from the crushing she would have felt, she hadn't noticed the hollow getting ready to strike again and looked around dully, trying to figure out who had pushed her.

Something smashed into the back of her head and she looked behind her to see who it was, it was her older brother, the one she loved so dearly, the one she missed and the one that could make it hurt so damn much inside.

He had saved her and was looking at her with worry or anger in his eyes, she couldn't tell, his eyes were just so different now, it was as if she didn't know this person, as if her was just a shadow or something greater, but he wasn't her brother.

Her brother had disappeared into thin air leaving no trace, fading slowly into the background She thought that she might have gone slightly insane this past time, it was hard to tell but she somehow just knew that she wasn't completely right in the head anymore.

At least that is what her old friends told her. They would still hang out with her but they didn't talk to her the way they did when they were just kids.

Pff, just kids, how old did she consider herself to be when she thought like that? She made herself sound like someone who had lived for way too long.

And she realized that if she didn't have anyone to live for then she would be dead, or she would be a shell walking around.

It was just so much easier saying dead.

She closed her eyes and wondered what death would feel like. But then, something hit her side.

No one had noticed but she had been sitting on a road. It had been one of those that, in daytime, would be crowded with the kinds of people who drives way too fast, and that was a car that hit her.

She was flying she decided, it didn't hurt at all, her side had just gone numb, she wasn't dying from that punctured lung, or any of the other damage that had just been dealt to her body but she decided that the driver of the other car was dead, he deserved that, she thought.

She saw Yoroichi and Kisuke fighting the hollow.

She could move her head, just slightly, so she moved her head so that she could see the fight and she blinked. They were still fighting that ugly thing? She realized that it must be some type of boosted hollow, they had been hacking at it for so long now and it didn't seem to have even the smallest scratch.

She wished that she could help them but she figured that she would just be in the way so she continued to lie there on the grass – see, she did fly – and she just looked at the fight and she decided that if she got to wherever they got to become shinigamis, then she would become one because, dammit, she hated feeling weak and she had been doing that a lot lately.

Breathing became harder then and she squeezed her eyes shut as pain ripped through her body. She relaxed, she had decided that she would go peacefully. She wanted her face to look serene she felt something move towards her.

A large man was walking towards her, it was Tessai.

His deep husky voice had said "I am no expert at healing Kido but I have enough experience to heal you up just enough to keep you alive"

"B-(cough, cough)bu-but, how?" Yuzu managed to croak out.

"Don't strain yourself and save your strength"

"When did yo-" Yuzu eye sight went black.

...

Soon after that the hollow was defeated.

...

Tessai could only heal her punctured lung, that was, was as far he could go.

Tessai's eyes widened in shock as Yuzu's wound started to heal on its own, her slowly closing as he said a bit too loudly "Kisuke! She's a a-"

"I had suspected her to be one but by the looks of it she also has that in her too"Kisuke replied.

"What?! You are kidding! Impossible!" Tessai exclaimed

Urahara looked very amused "You misunderstood! What she has isn't that it's-"

* * *

**How did you like it? I had tried to live through it by imagining what it would feel like and the battle to! love y'all! **


End file.
